Adaptive cruise control (ACC) and one-click cruise control (CC) functions currently on the market are commonly used in vehicles, wherein ACC functions requires a great many sensors, radar and imaging devices to detect the driving environment and the conditions around the vehicle body, with the need for determining the cruising speed being decided based on such detection results. One-click cruise control functions, on the other hand, require manual operation by drivers to enter cruise control.
It is obvious that ACC is a semi-automatic driving mode; however, the high cost and complexity make it difficult for ACC, as an automatic cruise control mode, to be widely used in all models of vehicles, in particular low-cost, low-end models.
With one-click cruise control, a button manually controlled by the driver acts as the controller for input reference, and thus in this technical solution, several buttons must be specially provided on the steering wheel, which leads to extra costs; furthermore, the operation with this technical solution may prove difficult to less experienced drivers, which results in the function being used less frequently.
In summary, the market reach of the two methods of cruise control in the prior art is greatly limited by the two restrictive factors of cost and complexity of hardware.